


Built of Sin

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [171]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Guilty Dean, M/M, Mentions of Sam at Stanford, Religious Guilt, Seven Deadly Sins, Tormented Dean?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always tried to not commit the Seven Deadly Sins. In hindsight, he never should have stopped to find out what they were, because they ruined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 1 The Magnificent Seven

Dean learned what the Seven Deadly Sins were when he was fifteen 

He learned what they were on accident when he and his dad were working a case. While John was talking to the pastor, Dean was supposed to ask where the bathrooms were and "accidentally" stumble into the man's office and pretend to be lost and confused to charm the bookkeeper working there into reporting him to the pastor while subtly looking  for signs of witchcraft. The office just so happened to be near the Bible Studies room and accidentally-on-purpose eavesdropped on the whole lesson. John yelled at him for taking so long when they left the church.

For as long as he could remember, his dad had always told him that useless information could be the death of you. It could distract you at the last moment and it could stop you from making the crucial decision that could save your life. Normally, Dean was fantastic at forgetting stuff, like how to do algebra and how long it would take until the laundry was done. But he never forgot the seven sins. He never forgot a single one. Especially lust.

He really did try hard not to commit any of the sins. It was a bit hard to be any kind of religious when his dad would drink himself to sleep every night and his brother wouldn't stop bitch about how much he hated everything, but he always manged to at least not be gluttonous. which was pretty easy because John would only leave so much money and Sam needed to eat more then he did. He tried his damned hardest to at least pretend to be pure, but that was  _really_ difficult because he became lustful every time he looked at his brother.

It only got worse as he grew older, because Sam grew more beautiful, and he became more adorable when he complained about the lingering baby fat, and Dean found himself committing more sins every day.

_Wrath: anger that Sam could never be his._

_Greed: he wanted Sam all to himself._

_Sloth: refusing to help Sam get a date because "he was too tired"._

_Pride: the feeling that curled in his stomach when he saw the man he was in love with grow into such a sweet, brave man._

_Envy: wishing Sam's affection was always trained on him._

_Gluttony: wanting to take Sam and ravish him from top to bottom to feed the growing hunger for him eating away at his insides._

_Lust: He was in love with his little brother._

It stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The guilt would settle in his stomach and he couldn't stop the way he felt. He couldn't stop committing sins.

When Sam went to Stanford, a part of him died inside, but a part of him also filled with hope. Maybe it would finally end, and he could live in peace. He thought the lust would go away. He thought it would stop.

But it didn't.


End file.
